The Change
by Tabbs
Summary: Set 100 years in the future. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are making their way to Forks to escape the Creatures. Little do they know, theres more than just creatures looking for them. RATED T.
1. Prologue

_Hey. I decided to redo this a bit. I didn't like the way it looked anymore, so I'm changing it up a bit. I might just change the whole thing. I don't know. I do know it's not going where I want it to right now._

_Suggestions welcome._

_I do not own Twilight or Shades Children. (I do not want to write this for every chapter, so just remember that I put it here.)_

Proluge

BPOV

Vampire. That's what I am. That's what Rosie is. That's what Alice is. We didn't ask for it. We didn't ask to have super strength, super senses, or anything like that. I did ask to be prettier and, now.. Well, I'm beautiful. We were experiments for Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The brothers from a different universe. The ones who stopped the world and made those stupid creations that are constantly trying to catch us. I'm surprised that they hadn't tried to make a creature that could actually measure up to us.

'FORKS, WASHINGTON: 5 MILES'

"Look, Rosie, Alice! We're almost there!" I whisper-yelled. I knew they'd hear me.

"I wish I knew why we were going there. Alice says 'Go here, go there.' And what do we do? We go. How do we know it isn't dangerous? And you, Bella! You believe her without a second thought! That's horrible! You have no sense of self-preservation!"

"Well, _Rosalie_, if you don't want to be around us, then you can fucking leave. I kept us alive before we were changed. If you've been second-guessing me this whole time, I'd rather you leave." Alice snapped.

"Shut up! Both of you! You're being ridiculous! We're going because Aro, Marcus, and Caius talked about Carlisle Cullen while we were with them! They said that he lived here! If you don't want to believe it Rosalie, then wait here or leave. I know they weren't smart enough to hide their thoughts! This IS where Carlisle lives! And I'm going to speak to him, whether you want me to or not!" I yelled.

They both stopped in shock. I didn't. I kept going. I NEEDED to see Carlisle Cullen. I'd never done that before, though. I'd never yelled at them or anything like that. But they needed it.

I knew the moment I was in Forks because there was a vampire smell. It was so abrupt. I fought against all my instincts and kept going. I ran for a few more moments before the smell got stronger. I followed it and found a large mansion. I stopped at the door of the mansion, unsure of what to do next.

The door opened and a man with bronze hair appeared. "Can I help you with something?"

_Hey! I hope you liked it! I'll be redoing this story. Hope you enjoyed the Prologue. :)_

_Tabbs_


	2. Finding Family

I stared at the blonde who had opened the door. He was obviously fully vampire. And he was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Yes, actually, you could help us. We need some guidance. So, we've come to you looking for it. Guidance, I mean."

"Me? But you are mere humans. I will not turn anyone during these tragic times. I'm sorry." He said, starting to close his door.

"We were experiments of Aro's before. We are just like vampires. Except our hearts beat and our eyes only grow paler when we don't eat. We don't really like eating the only humans around. But we heard about eating animals. We have been, but we need guidance." I said as guickly as I could, hoping he would still help us.

"I see. Come inside." He said.

We walked to the front door and looked inside. What we saw made us nearly turn around and run. Humans. And blood flowing out of a boys nose. Rose was about to turn and run when we heard a familiar voice.

"Bells? Rosie?"

I stared at him for what seemed like a long time. Rose slowly turned, hesitant. We thought he was captured.

"Em?" Rose and I both yelled.

The tears flowed freely from my eyes as I ran into his arms. He was shocked by how fast I was, but I didn't care. Everything I needed was back in my arms. My big brother.

_EPOV_

I woke everyone up early. At about 2 a.m. But we needed to get moving if we wanted to make it to Forks before the sun was up. We walked for about 2 hours. When we finally found Forks, a man who called himself Carlisle brought us to his home. We ate before we did anything. He had food and we prepared it the best we could, being men and not used to the gadgets he had, just open fire. We had finished eating and I was sighing contentedly when I heard Jaspers thoughts.

_God, Alice was a great fuck. I miss her. Wish she wasn't captured. Too bad I had to rape her to get her to notice how good it could be._

He. Raped. My. Sister. And then she was captured. I knew there was a reason that she seemed really depressed a couple days before that. I couldn't control myself. I punched as hard as I could in the face. I'm positive I broke his nose.

"What. The. Fuck. Man?" Jasper yelled. I couldn't answer. I was too busy seething.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me a moment." Carlisle said.

I turned to Emmett who was just sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. I walked to the couch and sat down beside him.

"Hey, man. You okay?" I asked quietly.

"Nah. I thought I could stand coming back to this town..." He trailed off.

I was so confused. He never mentioned being here before. He must have been able to tell from the look on my face.

"I used to live in this town. A few blocks from here. My life wasn't the greatest, I admit, but I had Rose and Bella to make it better. And, as far as I know, they were probably captured a long time ago.." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to comfort him. I wish I could tell him that Rose and Bella weren't captured, but he was probably right.

"We have visitors." Carlisle said as he moved from the door and went to get his first aid kit to help Jasper.

Emmett didn't pick his head up at first. It wasn't until the girls were standing in the door that he did. The brunette was beyond beautiful. I couldn't even take my eyes off of her to look at the other girl. Then Emmett spoke.

"Bells? Rosie?"

The girls froze. The brunette stared at him. The blonde slowly turned around. There was a really short black haired girl, but I couldn't see anything but her back. And then the next thing I knew, the brunette was crying into Emmetts shoulder while the blonde couldn't do anything but stand in the door with her mouth wide open. The black haired girl never turned from the blonde.

**What do you guys think? Bella is developing a tiny attitude. And she probably won't keep the cleanest mouth, either, if you know what I mean. (cussing, if you didn't.)**

**Edward and Bella haven't TECHNICALLY met, but Edward is definitely aware of her. Rose is in shock, as well. And what will happen when Alice comes back downstairs? A lot can happen when a girl goes to shower.**

**.Xx**


	3. The Beautiful Brunette

**Hey. I still don't own Twilight. Or Garth Nix's ideas.**

_EPOV_

I cleared my throat. "Em.. Do you think you might want to introduce us?" I asked.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Eddie. I mean, Edward. Um. This is Bella," he said, pulling the brunette closer, "And she's my beautiful Rosie." He said, releasing Bella and slowly walking to her.

"Em? Is it really you?" Rose asked.

She seemed much more skeptical of the idea that he survived.

"It's really me, Rosie, baby." He said, throwing his arms around her.

They cried for a while. I took this as an opportunity to talk to Bella. I don't know where the black haired girl was. She had kind of disappeared. I'd have to introduce myself to her later.

"Um. Hi." I said to her. _Smooth, Edward. You fucking idiot._ I thought.

She giggled. "I should probably tell you that I can hear your thoughts. I have many powers.. Not just one.." She explained, trailing off at the end.

She seemed to remember something and become a little more hostile towards me. "So what did you do? Kidnap my brother and force him to protect you?" She whispered harshly.

My eyes went wide. "Woman, are you daft? Your brother ASKED to join me!" I nearly yelled. **(a/n: a nice way of him saying he thinks she is now crazy.)**

That's when Emmett walked back over and slapped the back of my head. "Don't you EVER call her daft again, Edward! I'll punch you into next fucking week if you do!" He yelled.

Bella and Rose just giggled. So their bitches. I get it. "She accused me of kidnapping you!" I yelled back.

Carlisle walked back in and began to work on Jaspers nose. I didn't notice how long he was gone, but there was now dried blood on Jaspers shirt. So I assumed it was a while.

"Edward. Can you come here, please?" Bella asked, kinda harshly, yet again.

I sighed and walked over to where Bella was standing. "What?" I said, mimicking her tone.

"I just wanted to thank you. When did he find you? Was he okay? Was he hurt-" She was about to ramble on before I put a hand over her mouth.

"Your welcome. About a month after the change. He was dehydrated. He was fine." I said in a detached tone, then turned and walked away.

Deep inside, something was telling me to turn around and walk back. To answer any question she had. But I just kept walking. I wasn't about to let this.. this **girl** have any power over me. She's self-centered and bitchy and rude and harsh and beautiful-wait? Beautiful? I guess she is. But that doesn't change a THING. She isn't the one for me.

**(a/n: it's an inner war in his head. **_Italics_ is the side of his head that is right. **Bold** is him answering it in his head.**)**

_You know she is._ A small voice whispered.

**What are you talking about?**

_She's everything you need. Look at her. She's perfect in every sense. She's beautiful. She's strong. She's an individual. She isn't fawning over you. Everything you want._

**Your wrong. She's rude and harsh and self-centered.**

_Have you even spoken to her for more than 30 seconds?_

**Well, no. But she is!**

_Talk to her. She deserves that much. You deserve her..._ And then the voice faded away.

Maybe I do need to talk to her... And I STILL don't know where that black haired chick went! I couldn't quit thinking about her, too. She seemed so familiar! Ugh!

_Hey. Hope you liked this chapter. I have a hard time writing in EPOV, sorry. I think I'll stick to BPOV. It's much easier. I don't work tomorrow, so let's hope I can motivate myself to write more then! :)_

_Tabbs_


	4. Mistakes and Rash Decisions

Hey. I know, I haven't written in forever. Sorry. I got a job at a daycare, though! I love the chitlins. :)

Anyway, heres Chapter 4!

_BPOV_

I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! He just walked away! I had important questions and he just bluntly answered them and walked away! Oh, what an asshole!

I used to my speed to be in front of him in seconds.

"Hey, asshole, what makes you any better than me?" I growled.

He looked startled, mouth gaping, like maybe he didn't understand how I moved so fast. We hadn't told anyone, yet. Carlisle must not have said anything when he got back here, right before we got here.

"I'm a vampire, you idiot. Have you not heard of us, yet? We're more common than you think." I snarled. I was angry. I was not planning on letting any part of my humanity show to this imbecile.

"You're a.. A, um.. A vampire?" He stuttered, then gulped. I smiled. I had him where I wanted him.

"_Yesss._" I hissed. And then I felt a sharp smack to my head.

I turned to find Alice crouched. It was instinct to crouch, as well. "Leave my brother alone, Bella!" I heard her growl, "I will not be afraid to hurt you."

"Ali?" I heard Edward whisper, "Is that really you?"

Alice straightened. I straightened. And then I tuned into Alice's thoughts as she remembered things. He was all she could remember. The blonde boy who had been her brother. Who had been there for her before she was taken. Who had protected her from the boy she loved. Yet, he hadn't protected her enough. Not from the blonde that had hurt her.

Rose and I had just accepted her the way she was, we didn't need her story or anything to love her and want her around. And now that I know what had actually happened to her, I felt immensely depressed that we didn't ask about it. I felt a tear slid down my face for Alice.

"I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two to talk." I said, before going to find Carlisle.

As I was turning, though, a scent hit me. Alice wailed and crouched in front of her brother. The beautiful ambrosia was coming from him.

**(a/n: Don't you just love inner wars? I certainly do! **_Italics_** is her. **Regular** is the monster. I will let ya know when it ends with another one of these. FYI, imagine her inner monster as a hot voice with a british accent. Don't ask why, it's just the way it came to me.)**

We need that scent! That blood! It's ours for the taking!

_No! You're wrong! I will not kill another human being for you! If I could, I would just yank you out and kill you!_

Ah, but you can't. So, do us a favor, love, and KILL HIM! DRAIN HIM! SATISFY US BOTH WITH HIS SWEET NECTAR!

_I will never, ever do what you want again! It's your fault so many people are dead! People that had a chance of surviving the tyrants and their creatures! I will not kill him!_

You will. Look at the blood pulsing beneath his skin. Our growls and Alices are scaring him. His heart is racing. It would practically flow down our throat. Like a sweet, sweet nectar. Please. KILL HIM!

_NEVER! I will find a way to silence you permanently!_

**(a/n: It's over for now, thanks to Alice and Rose.)**

And then, I was flying. I felt something grab my shoulders and I was on the ground. I snarled and looked up to see Alice and Rose, both with disappointed looks on their faces. It was enough to silence the beast, for now.

"How could you, Isabella? He's my brother." I heard Alice say.

"He smells so delicious. Like nothing I've ever smelled before." And then I was up and ran into the woods. It was spontaneous. I was not going to think about where I was going. It would clue Alice in. I couldn't have that. I made a decision to scratch 'Please don't follow me. I need to be alone.' into a tree. Alice would see it. I scratched it into the closest tree and took off again.

I found a lake and jumped in. I sank to the bottom and thought about staying her all eternity. Rose and Alice would be happy. I'd be nowhere near my brother or Edward, so I couldn't kill either of them. Or that other blonde guy. The one that had hurt Alice. I was tempted to kill him, but they would never forgive me. So, I made up my mind. This lake is now my permanent residence. I'll be a mermaid, if I have to. I'll never leave..

_Rash decision, yes, but it will be vital. I think. It came to me, so I hope that it is. Anywhoser, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PM if you've got any ideas. Sorry if I don't use them, though. I will take them into consideration, for sure, though._

_Tabbs._


End file.
